This invention relates to suction catheter assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with closed system suction catheter assemblies of the kind having an aspirating catheter enclosed within a protective, flexible sleeve and which can be advanced through a coupling at one end of the assembly. The coupling has one port connected to a tracheal tube and two further side ports by which ventilation of the patient can take place. In use, the machine, proximal end of the catheter is connected to a suction source via a valve. Secretions that build up on the inside of the tracheal tube, the trachea and bronchi can be periodically removed by opening the valve and advancing the catheter through the coupling and down the tracheal tube. The coupling enables ventilation of the patient to continue while suctioning takes place.
One problem with this kind of assembly is that air from the ventilation system can be forced back into the sleeve causing it to inflate. This is undesirable and can make subsequent use of the assembly more difficult.
Although a sliding seal can be provided in the coupling with the outside of the catheter, this does not provide a total air seal; attempts to improve the seal by making it a tighter fit tend to cause an indentation in the catheter especially when it is stored for prolonged periods. One way of preventing the accumulation of air in the sleeve is to provide a small vent that allows air to escape to atmosphere. This, however, is not desirable because it can allow the escape of contaminated material from the assembly onto the user.
Examples of catheter assemblies having an aspirating catheter which is contained within a sleeve and which can be pushed through a sliding seal on a coupling are described in several patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,752 to Radford; U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,344 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,539 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,296 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,859 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,726 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,199 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,255 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,579 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,741 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,743 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,466 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,806 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,580 to Radford; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,646 to Page; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,754 to Jensen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,164 to Hollister; and GB 2207736 to Hollister. Suction catheter assemblies of this kind are also available from Smiths Industries Medical Systems Inc under the trade mark STERICATH and from Ballard Medical Products Inc under the trade mark TRACHCARE.